


Sovereign

by irllax



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter 1 can be read as a standalone, Ciel is a dominant little fucker, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Powerbottom, References to Canon, Riding Crop, Switching between dom/sub roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irllax/pseuds/irllax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis; an author who is used to submitting to the vanity of fame in his professional career and finds his release in dominating young men in the bedroom. Until a newcomer at the bureau is sent to his door;</p><p>- Who the fuck are you?</p><p>"I'm Ciel Motherfucking Phantomhive. You better remember that, I'll have you screaming it before long. Now Mr. Michaelis, on your hands and fucking knees!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereign

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  irllax.tumblr.com

"I honestly don't give a shit as to whom you're sending my way tonight. Just not someone too ... old," he sneered at the enthusiastic redhead on the other end of the phone. He could practically hear the smirk and see the green eyes dance with mirth, as his threatening voice did nothing but spur on the executive in his teasing;

"Well well, Mr. Michaelis ... Someone's in a mood tonight. You sure you're not in need of someone a bit more, hm, experienced? I've seen your face on the billboards and whatnot. You look like someone who needs a man that can take real good care of you. Not that I would label myself as such, though the goodies are still intact."

"Spare me your fucking ramblings, Grell. We've been over this too many times to count and I place my trust in you and your company for a reason; fucking the executive is not part of your listed offers on the flyer," he spat as he held the phone to his ear by his shoulder, while pouring a large whiskey into a heavy crystal glass.

"We could always make an exception," Grell tried in a low voice.

"I don't want exceptions. I want what I'm paying for and it's not your red cotton clad flat ass of a 35 year old I want. Now, do you have anyone available tonight or do I have to go somewhere else?"

"Easy on the charm, Sebastian. One might think you actually wanted someone to rip apart instead of someone to fuck. On second thought, perhaps that is your thing after all? I've seen the bite marks and whatnot on the boys after providing you with their services. Poor Harcourt came limping through the door last time," he snickered. He knew the Harcourt boy looked the part of pure innocence yet he had more kinks to cross off his list, than most sexually active adults.

“He begged for it,” Sebastian absent-mindedly replied as he let the whiskey caress his palate.

"I'm sure he did. And it was exactly want you wanted."

"Do you fucking have someone available or not?"

"You know what, Sebastian. I think it's about time the tables turned. I have someone. I have just the _right one._ Newcomer, started last week, you see."

"What do you mean by tables turned? Don't fucking test my patience here, Grell."

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing my dear, dear Sebastian. You'll see in time. Yes, this is the perfect match. Why haven't I thought of this sooner. Though the price is a bit higher than usual. Experience equals expensive."

"I told you I didn't want someone too old," Sebastian interjected.

"I never said anything about that," Grell teased. "I'm sure you will be most pleased this time Mr. Michaelis. At least  _ begging to be pleased _ _ , _ " and his high pitched laugh echoed through the line. Sebastian had to hold the phone away, as to not go completely deaf on one ear.

"Good thing you're dealing in quality product, Grell, or you'd be out of business within a week with that screeching voice," he sighed deeply and poured another drink. "Just send him over. I'll pay you as usual."

"Always a pleasure making business with you, Sebastian. Be careful,  _ this one bites! _ "

And the line went dead.

Sebastian stared in awe at the phone for several seconds - Both because of Grell's less than inviting personality and because of his last comment. Bites? What was he sending over? A fucking dog?

He searched his pocket for a lighter as the door to the balcony was opened. The crisp night air rushed by him and into the penthouse apartment. A cigarette was lit, whiskey consumed, tie loosened and the two top buttons of his dress shirt undone. He moved to the edge of the balcony, staring out over the vastness of the city just below the hill, all neon and noise. A billboard in the distance promoted his face alongside with the title of his newly published book. Bestseller already. He just wanted to write. To be liked for his litterature, not his fucking face. It had been this way for years now. But he couldn't opt out of the deal with his publisher. Contracted to publish at least five books, that was the deal.

It had been a bliss at first, but now it had left him with a bitterness, an anger and contempt for any human being that tried to take control of his life. Going against his wishes. He knew he had to obey like a dog when it came to public relations and his works. This - and deadlines. Otherwise he was left alone.

And he preferred it that way.

The dominance he lacked in his professional career he made up for behind closed doors. Grell's business had been a piece of bliss for him over the last year and he continued to seek out these short lasting sessions of indulging in pleasure, instead of finding something or someone permanent. He didn't want permanent or mundane. He wanted every piece of intense and impulsive gratification he could find between luscious thighs of moaning young men. With their petite and almost girly features, slender and lean. He didn't have a kink for the innocent vibe most of them threw off at first, yet he  _ did  _ have a kink for whipping them into submission and having them beg for him to take them over and over and over. He made sure to provide proper care afterwards. He was not an animal. He knew the limits. He respected their limits as well.

Some refused to return. Some gladly did.

A fond memory of the Harcourt boy strapped to his bed a mere week ago came to mind. An impious smile sneaked it's way on to his lips. His words were always the sweetest symphony. They echoed through his mind as if he were next to him, moaning;  _ god, yes. There. More. Oh, right there. Yes. Fuck me harder. Oh, yes, yes, THERE! _

A doorbell buzzed loudly from within the apartment.

Sebastian was ripped from his shameless recollection. The cigarette had burned out long ago. The wind had picked up and truthfully, he had no idea of how long he had been standing there. The last bit of whiskey was consumed before he raked a hand through his ebony black hair. The haircut was the same as it had ever been; long messy bangs, a shorter cut to the back. He preferred it this was. Somehow it hid him from the world when needed.

As he moved to the door he wondered if Grell had just been a fucking tease and sent over the Harcourt boy after all. He honestly longed for those begging eyes and that obedient mouth. Yet he hadn't requested him. He never did. It was a principle. A matter of no strings attached. In the end he was paying for a service and even if it was just sex, it was still just that. A service. So he cleared his throat and sighed deeply before latching a hand unto the door handle; "it's just to get you to calm down so you can sleep," he whispered.

The door was opened.

And part of Sebastian Michaelis died a little inside.

Black and pointy, five inched heeled boots complete with a black trench coat - which was now slowly being undone by those nimble little hands - to reveal black thigh highs secured by garter straps underneath short ripped black shorts. All of the fucking glory ended in a loose cropped t-shirt, which showed off that little piece of ambrosia that was a creamy, naked stomach and a dark blue leather choker wrapped tightly around that slender neck. His mind raced with long and twisted poetic descriptions of the magnificence in front of him, yet all he managed to get past his lips were a crude,

"Who the fuck are you?"

Sebastian Michaelis, completely stunned by the petite, yet well proportioned beauty in front of him; slate gray blue messy hair, some strands resting over his eyes - _oh, those eyes._ Deep cerulean blue gazed into his own maroon and those heavenly blue orbs promised nothing but hell, as a young, yet stern and demanding voice sounded;

"I'm Ciel motherfucking Phantomhive. You best remember that. I'll have you screaming it before long."

The boy whipped a riding crop out of nowhere and pushed it up under Sebastian's chin, closing his gaping mouth. Anger welled up inside him the instant that devilish smirk were visible on the boy's lips. So this was the snarky little bite Grell had sent his way. Oh, how he would make sure that this little impertinent delicacy were taught a thing or two.

"Before you get any fucking ideas, there are two rules you need to understand; One, there's a safeword and I don't go against your will. I'll always respect that. Two, there's no chance in hell you're the dominant one in this little game. No matter how much you act the perfect little  _ hell on heels _ ," Sebastian said and smirked at the obvious annoyance in the boy's eyes.

It took a split second before the boy had launched himself at the taller male, completely taking him by surprise as he kicked his heels out underneath Sebastian's legs and had him lying on his back in the midst of the entrance of the apartment. The riding crop was propped up underneath Sebastian's chin once more along with a heel pressed into his chest, to hold him in place.

“I know all about you and your fucking perverted little games, Sebastian Michaelis. The boys told me plenty. Yet we’re going to have a problem if you expect me to get on my back and beg for you to fuck me. _Oh no_ ,” he purred.

As Sebastian tried to grab the leg on top of him, his hands were immediately swatted away by a sharp whip of the crop and a taunting “ah, ah,” along with Ciel shaking his head.

Something other than the pain from the crop made him retract his hands and obey. His own eyes widened in surprise by his own actions.

_ What was this vexing little devil on top of him doing to him? _

“See, already learning,” Ciel said with a smirk and pressed the heel harder into his chest.

“Now, Mr. Michaelis. On your hands and fucking knees."

Sebastian remained lying on his back in the middle of the hall, yet he didn't make any moves to overthrow the boy standing on top of him. Completely taken aback by the cruel dominance in his voice, those piercing eyes and that heel that just wouldn't stop pressing further into his chest.

"I said-"

"Yes, I heard you the first time, you little piece of-"

Ciel immediately slapped the crop across Sebastian's chest and rendered him speechless. He bent down over his knee and grabbed the man by his chin, lifting that fine face all the way back until he had him fixed within his gaze;

"You behave nicely now, Mr. Michaelis. This game of master and servant isn't gonna get very far if you're not willing to obey the rules." A sly smile showed those pearly whites and it only added to Ciel's beauty. "Before we go any further, let's clear up the safeword, shall we?" He released Sebastian's chin rather roughly, shoving his face back unto the floor. Returning back to full height, he let that hand rest on his perfectly protruding hipbones, skin all pale and no blemish in sight. "The safeword, if you'd be so fucking kind." Words all bite, voice all velvety.

"Cats."

"Cats?" The boy tried to stifle his laugh by shoving a fist into his mouth, yet the damage was done. The boot lifted itself from Sebastian's chest as Ciel left him lying in the hallway of the entrance, now walking towards the living room with a roaring laughter. "You some rich crazy cat lady who pisses away all her money on those feline fuckers?"

Ciel threw the trench coat across the couch, then moved to the kitchen and lifted himself up on top of the counter. The coldness of the marble seeped through tiny and ripped black shorts, the panorama window behind him reflecting every curve of his lithe body, as he reached across the counter for the crystal glass and whiskey carafe.

Sebastian remained standing at the end of the entrance, leaning against a corner wall on one shoulder, with arms crossed, as he observed the boy from afar;

Ciel felt the maroon gaze lingering upon him and couldn't help but give the man a brilliant smile as an apology, "I'm sorry. Almost. Cats it is," and snickered before taking a sip of the whiskey he had poured for himself. And just like that the boy abandoned all bubbly attitude and went straight for the already hardening arousal in Sebastian's pants, as he spread his own thighs ever so slightly and whispered, "have you ever been submissive, Sebastian?"

He dipped two fingers into the glass and proceeded to lick the liquid off his fingers before shoving them past those pink, wet lips. The other hand wickedly snapped a garter strap on luscious thighs. The sight already had Sebastian's mouth water and his cock twitch in approval.

"No," he responded, voice all low and husky.

"Have you ever cared to try?"

"I've never taken dick once in my life and I don't plan on starting today. I've given plenty though," he sneered. Much to his annoyance he saw a sly smile appearing on the boy's face.

"I never said anything about penetration. Like, my dick in your ass," Ciel mocked and laughed heartily before taking another sip from the glass and continuing, "I said submission. Submissive. Being dominated."

Ciel smiled that crooked smile, to which Sebastian had already fallen a slave; more than he cared to admit to, yet there was no denying the curiosity the boy sparked within him. To even have him consider the idea of relinquishing power to another human being, no matter their size and age, was something he had never done. Something he had never even desired to test out. He battled enough of those pitiful scenarios every day in his professional career. Though after all ... Sebastian couldn't help but feel his mouth twitch at the corners, as his epiphany dawned upon him; didn't that already make him half prepared for such a role? The only question left to answer; was it something he'd freely decide upon and would he be able to derive any sexual pleasure from it?

The crystal glass made a jarring sound as it was slammed on top the marble counter, snapping Sebastian from his musings. Ciel caught his eye and lidded his stare,

"Come over here."

"You get over here, you little shit!"

"No, Sebastian," and he spread his legs further apart with his hands on top of his knees, "that wasn't a fucking suggestion." Another sly smile adorned his lips, all while his young voice authoritatively commanded, "Come!"

Unwillingly, Sebastian felt his brain and legs plotting against him, his body betraying his mindset and resolve, as he moved towards the boy, obediently.

As he got within Ciel's reach, the boy latched unto his tie and pulled him close. Nearly the same height now, as Ciel sat upon the counter, yet Sebastian still towered above him by a few inches. A harsh tug on the tie brought Sebastian down to eye level as he braced himself with his hands on either side of Ciel's thighs. Too tempting not to touch, Sebastian made a move to brush fingertips upon naked skin -

"You're not allowed to touch me," Ciel whispered, his lips hovering a mere inch over Sebastian’s.

The impatient growl from the man was priceless.

"Not yet." At least he could give Sebastian that much. "Have you ever relinquished your power and your will completely? Let another human be in complete control of the pleasure you receive? Or have you always just taken what you wanted?"

Ciel's hands slowly unbuttoned Sebastian's dress shirt as he spoke.

Damn, Joanne Harcourt hadn't been lying when he had told Ciel of their bedroom escapades; Sebastian Michaelis was more than a fine man - he was fucking perfect. Everyone knew what he looked like, the man way too hot, too beautiful for his own good, but that wasn't the shocker. What was, was that by each button that came undone, another piece of lean, muscular torso became visible ... those deep maroon eyes almost frantic with lust ... but most sublime was the way he obeyed. He could have thrown Ciel over his shoulders and done whatever he wanted to, no excuses, no remorse, and then thrown him out of the apartment. But no. He remained submissive and obedient.

The last button of the dress shirt came undone and the fabric was removed from his torso. Oh, it took all of his determination not to give in and rake his nails down that naked chest in front of him. Sebastian had yet to reply to Ciel's comment, but he would let the man make up his own decision. Sebastian's wish of being submissive had to be of his own volition.

Ciel slipped from the counter and moved to stand behind Sebastian; the boy's height ended where Sebastian's shoulders began, yet he held himself as if he ruled the fucking universe and could make any man submit to him - an idea Sebastian had never in his life entertained before half an hour ago. He had no other comparison than that of the adolescent boys he himself had subjugated to infliction of pain and pleasure. All of them with the same reaction pattern as they pleaded with him, begged him, submitted to him. Was this what Ciel expected of him? There was always the safeword, which in this case could be used as an excuse to get Ciel to stop, when and if Sebastian were to get bored with submitting to his little game of trying to dominate him.

_ I suppose there is no shame in entertaining the boy's kink a little _ , he mused to himself.

Slender arms slid around his hips and undid his slacks, sliding them to the floor and revealing Sebastian in nothing but his black boxers. The tie around his neck still hung loosely in place, which Ciel once again latched unto, as he had now moved to face a nearly naked Sebastian.

"Bedroom?" the boy questioned.

Sebastian's eyes darted to the other end of the living room, then back to Ciel.

"Good," and by the hand of Ciel, who maneuvered him by his tie, Sebastian was dragged to the bedroom. Like a dog on a leash, he reminded himself.

Once inside the bedroom, Sebastian automatically flipped the light switch and bathed the room in a soft glow. White walls. White sheets. White headboards. White comforter. And deep, dark mahogany floors that matched the pitch black emptiness outside the window pane that went from wall to wall on one side of the massive bed. He caught a quick glimpse of his own reflection in the windows before the lights were abruptly turned off by Ciel - the room now only illuminated by the pale blue glow of the moon. Ciel ushered Sebastian towards the bed.

"Turn around," the boy commanded and Sebastian obeyed, ending up facing his bed as he stood by the foot of it.

"Do I have your consent?"

_ Fuck it. He would entertain the boy for a bit. _

"Yes."

"Then I believe I commanded you a long time ago," and that blasted riding crop was now sliding up his naked back, as Ciel's voice became low and vicious, "to get on your fucking knees!"

The crop cracked a piercing sound as it whipped Sebastian across his lower back. It pried a hiss from the man and he collapsed to his knees. The sound from heels approaching him, clicking against the wooden floor and then a hand suddenly latched on to his ebony black locks and pulled his head back; blue orbs dancing with mirth met crimson and as Ciel undid his tie and pulled it from his neck, he whispered into his ear; "hands behind your back, Mr. Michaelis."

The sight of a submissive Sebastian was so arousing, Ciel had to give himself a rough squeeze just to relieve some kind of pressure. He made quick work of tying his hands together, then stepped back and admired his handiwork;

Sebastian Michaelis. On his knees. Hands tied neatly together behind his back. Pale and perfect muscular body.

"How well do you tolerate pain, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Why the fucking formalities all of -  _ AH! _ "

The crop smacked across his back again. First he felt the searing pain seeping through his skin. Then came the smoldering burn of an aching sting. Heat spread from the marks on his back to his face in sheer embarrassment ... and much to his bewilderment, to his loins as well.

"Watch your tongue, you fucking dog." Sebastian received two more hits from the crop across his back before Ciel continued, "Disobedient dogs need to be whipped and punished in order to learn how to obey and heel."

"I'm not your fucking dog," Sebastian sneered. Deep down he appreciated Ciel's little power play and was eager to see where he would take this, to see if he dared venture further into the dominant role. Sebastian didn't have to wait long, before that click of heels wandered about behind him, closet doors being opened and closed. And then the light escaped him, the world fell dark.

Ciel had blindfolded him.

"You're gonna submit to me, Sebastian. Truly. Not just for my musings, but for your own pleasure." His voice was layered in whispers thick as honey as they dripped from his lips into Sebastian's ear. They once again promised nothing but hell.

A heeled boot buried itself into Sebastian's back and spine. The pain was exquisite and the command even sweeter torture; "I believe I said for you to get on your knees AND hands earlier." A hand suddenly grabbed him harshly by his hair and forced him to arch his back, his head resting against Ciel's chest as those fingers tangled themselves into strands of hair and grabbed him painfully hard. The riding crop slipped between his legs, caressing his growing erection and then Ciel's words sounded next to his ear, clipped and crystal clear ; "What happens to those who disobey, Mr. Michaelis?"

"They ... they're punished," and he cringed inside at the sound of his own voice cracking.

"Have you been disobedient?"

"Yes ..."

"And what should I do to you then?"

"I ... I want you to ..." Sebastian tried to lower his head in shock of his own words, yet Ciel only grabbed him tighter by his hair and sent another jolt of pain and pleasure through his being. The boy was certainly not a stranger to being in the dominant role - it was rather Sebastian who lacked training in the submissive role. Even though he had never considered or toyed with the idea himself, he was now taught the hard way. And he already desperately ached for Ciel's wrath to be unleashed upon him. He wanted him to hurt him.

"Say it!" his young voice demanded.

"I want you to punish me."

"Good."

Sebastian was pushed forward, falling into nothingness as the blindfold robbed him of his senses - until his face and upper torso hit the soft covers at the end of the bed. Then silence settled around him and when blindfolded, Sebastian had to rely upon other senses. His hearing especially. But there was only the faint sound of Ciel's steps and then the room fell silent. His excitement grew as he waited. And waited. Had his hearing failed him? Had he left him there as part of the punishment?

"Ciel?"

The crop came down in a rough crack upon both his cheeks, causing him to cry out from both shock and excitement.

"You will address me properly, you insolent dog." The words were cold and cruel.

"I'm sorry-"

Another harsh whip of the crop came crashing down upon him.

"Don't fucking apologize. Obey my command!"

"Yes ... master," and Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek at the sound of the words escaping his own mouth. Master.  _ Really? _

"Hmm," Ciel mused, this time without the reply of another whip. "I am pleased with your effort, yet Master - it's so trivial, isn't it? I'm sure you can do better, Sebastian." There was a tinge of playfulness in his voice, something which indicated that Sebastian wasn't the only one receiving some kind of pleasure from their little game.

"You will receive a hit for each time you fail, until I am pleased with your choice of title."

"Yes,  _ Master _ _ , _ " Sebastian defied him on purpose and was instantly punished viciously.

"You will obey me!"

"Yes ... your highness"

_ Smack. _

Sebastian tried again and again and had run out of titles after trying with a simple _Sir_ \- for which he was whipped twice - he felt his resolve faltering. His entire back ached. Ciel had been kind enough to let him keep his boxers on, yet the pain still seeped through him to the very bone. His arms were still tightly bound behind his back. From his half-lying position on the bed he had no way of helping himself to some kind of relief; he was painfully hard and by each whip by the riding crop he grew even harder. And of course the little powerhouse behind him knew this. If he kept it up he would be coming without assistance at all soon enough.

Ciel tsk'd him as his hand gently caressed from thighs to cheeks, his touch so soothing upon the red welts the crop had left in it's wake. For a split second he wondered if Ciel had ever even bottomed before. If he had been submissive. He certainly took to the dominant role like a professional. He must have been submissive once. That lithe little curvy body was made for taking and his dick twitched in approval at the thought. The fucking blindfold ... his irritation grew inside him. If only he could see the boy.

"Sebastian ..." his voice was oh so sweet and oh so cruel. "I gave you an order."

"Y-yes," and his voice trailed off as he felt those fingers sliding underneath the rim of his boxers and slowly, painfully brushing upon the bruised skin of his arse as Ciel slid them off.  _ Oh, he was fucked now. _

"One last chance."

"I ... I don’t-"

The crop came down mercilessly upon naked skin and Sebastian's body jumped in surprise of how different the pain now felt; how it became even more intense and the sting from the crop lingered.

"SAY IT, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shrieked and it was such sweet torment to revel in his anger.

And another cruel whip of the crop smacked down upon his cheeks. Tears threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes, it hurt so viciously and it felt that good. He'd defy him just to receive more.

"YES my ..."

"YES, WHAT?" The little powerhouse stomped his boots on either side of Sebastian's legs and with one hand on each end of the crop, Ciel pulled Sebastian right up by shoving it underneath his chin. It bit harshly into the skin and the more pressure Ciel added, the more his already leaking cock twitched and threatened to spill his orgasm.

"YES MY LORD!" Sebastian cried and thought of how he would spill right then and there as the next whip of the crop came down upon him. But it didn't. It never did. Instead his blindfold was removed and as he blinked and adjusted his eyesight to the dim darkness of the room, he saw heaven looking down upon him; those magnificent blue eyes gazing into his own from above. Such playfulness and cruelty they held. He'd do anything he commanded, he knew this now.

"Good boy," Ciel said with a smirk. "And good boys are always rewarded for their efforts."

He released Sebastian from the restraints on his hands and let his own hands roam over the beautiful red welts upon Sebastian's backside. The skin so wonderfully flushed, Ciel was proud of his artwork.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Sebastian immediately obeyed.

If Ciel weren't yet impressed by everything that was Sebastian, he certainly was now. Not exactly expecting the man to be anything less that over average, no - but with the combination of the red marks upon his arse, the obedience and then this perfect, delicious cock right in front of him ... Ciel had to swallow twice, just to rid himself of the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth, it was that intriguing.

Ciel fell to his knees and took in the view of Sebastian from his position; that cock right in front of him, long and hard and practically begging to be sucked  _ and fucked _ \- a thought which sent a delicious shiver through Ciel's body. He automatically responded to the feel by digging his black painted nails into Sebastian's thighs. The intensity in those crimson eyes only grew by the feel of more pain, as they stared down into Ciel's heavenly blue orbs, which now tried their best to feign innocence;

Ciel licked Sebastian from root to tip and when he finally did slip those pink lips over the tip, it elicited a low, breathy moan from the man above. Ciel slid the cock all the way into his mouth and further down, deliberately constricting his throat around it again and again until he had to release it for a deep breath of air. Oh, he could remain on his knees for the rest of the night if he had to, it was quite simply that delicious.

Most customers were boring, bland, just someone you had to get off and then get the fuck out. This was different; Sebastian was different. Though he was still just a paying customer, and Ciel knew this, there was a spark of something unknown, something Ciel hadn't experienced before - something he needed to get the fuck out of his brain for now, as he didn't have time to reflect upon his own little speculations - he had a job to be done ... but who said he couldn't enjoy himself meanwhile? If he just pushed the right buttons, he'd get exactly what he wanted. And oh yes, he most definitely wanted it, he agreed, as he lifted his gaze to stare into those wicked maroon eyes of Sebastian -  _ he most definitely did. _

"Did Harcourt get on his knees and suck you? Could he make you come with nothing but his mouth?" The hand that immediately grabbed him roughly by his slate grey-blue hair confirmed Ciel in his theory of yet another of Sebastian's kinks - he loved a challenge.

That wicked little pink tongue darted out to lick the pre-cum from the engorged tip, before Ciel hummed in approval and swallowed the cock whole. He unbuttoned his own shorts and slid them down a bit, so Sebastian would be able to see his little alluring show;

Ciel popped the dick from his mouth and pushed Sebastian down unto the bed, before climbing on top of him, immediately descending that hot little mouth unto his cock again. He slid his own hand down the back of his shorts, never averting his lidded, seductive gaze, making sure Sebastian took notice of both laced little panties and how Ciel let his finger slide between the cheeks of that delicious little and well rounded arse of his;

"Did Harcourt prepare himself for you or did you do it for him? Or did you fuck him dry, just to make him scream louder?"

"Fuck, you're good-" Sebastian's voice trailed off as he slid his fingers into the boy's hair and tried to get rough with that tight little mouth.

"Get your fucking paws off of me. I didn't say you could touch me yet," Ciel spat.

"Then stop fucking teasing me with that impudent mouth and start sucking instead!"

Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's still reddened cheeks and drew a mix between a moan and a cry of pain from the man. He felt Sebastian's dick twitch in approval and Ciel instantly knew what it would take to have the man come right then and there. He pumped his length fast and with precision, a thumb massaging the backside continuously as he switched between smacking Sebastian harshly on whatever patch of reddened skin he could find to immediately suck the tip with tight pink lips, as soon as Sebastian cried out. It must have taken less than a minute.

Ciel got so into his teasing that he didn't care to correct or defy Sebastian as the man got up on his knees and grabbed him by his chin; Ciel proceeded to finish his work and had Sebastian moaning like a wanton whore as he came hard - messily spilling his come into Ciel's mouth and unto his cheek. Ciel lapped it all up, made sure to hold Sebastian's gaze as he way too visibly swallowed it all and moaned.

"Clean your fucking face," Sebastian spat - yet his words held no threat, no bite or sting. They weren't meant to be degrading. They were lustful and kinky - they were dominant.

Ciel swiped off the remains with his index finger, then shoved his shorts further down his thighs with one hand and let the cum-coated finger slide between his cheeks and into himself without hesitation.

"Mmmnh, is this good enough?"

Sebastian watched the impish little creature begin his dance on top of him. The sight of Ciel undulating his hips as he finger fucked himself sent jolts of pleasure straight to his lower abdomen even though he had just come. The boy was practically begging to be ravaged as he grinded his barely clothed erection against Sebastian's, with one of his hands fisted into his grey-blue slated hair, the other stretching himself as he moaned shamelessly - and that mouth just wouldn't shut up;

"This, ah, god it feels so ..." Ciel whispered before winching as he added a second finger. "You gonna make me do this all by myself?" he added with a sly smile.

"I'm gonna make you do a lot of things."

"An empty fucking threat, Sebastian. Tell me what you want to do to me!"

"I'll make you scream," he purred as he lifted himself up, staring directly into the boy's eyes. Nothing but playfulness and sheer lust. Ciel was already a panting mess and Sebastian felt himself growing hard again.

"Tch, make me scream? You're gonna have to work a bit harder if you plan on achieving that," Ciel taunted as he slid his hand down his chest and into the front of his laced panties, grabbing a hold of his own dick. "Fuck, ah!"

Sebastian seized the vicious little thing by his chin and held him there, a few inches too close for comfort. Kissing wasn't usually part of the deal. But _oh_ those plump lips wetted by Ciel's pink little tongue and that sly smile which he couldn't resist; "tell me what you taste like?" Sebastian growled.

"Heaven."

He crashed his lips down upon Ciel's and tongues immediately started lapping at each other, mapping out every corner of each others mouths. Ciel hadn't been lying; his taste was like a piece of heaven, so delicious, so soft and intoxicating with that tongue sliding over Sebastian’s lower lip before he bit playfully into it.

"I didn't say you could stop touching yourself," Sebastian whispered nice and low, sending a shiver through the boy.

"I don't remember you being in charge," Ciel's teased, before Ciel once again claimed Sebastian's lips in a slow, deep kiss, letting his jaw drop and tasting all of him. God, he knew what he was doing. He knew how to handle that tounge and Ciel was completely lost to Sebastian's mercy as he kissed him again and again and again. He'd lost himself so deep into it, that a genuine yelp of surprise escaped him as Sebastian mauled him by his waist and lifted him off of himself and threw him down on his back, on the bed.

Boots were hastily unzipped, shorts and garters ripped, leaving the boy in his black thigh highs, short cropped t-shirt and laced panties - last mentioned instantly removed too, to reveal that perfect little arse.

Despite Ciel's little retort about dominance, he didn't stop fucking himself. Oh, the sight of Sebastian who was practically drooling, from seeing his little show, was too good not to entertain further. And that delicious cock of his, already hard once again ... god, he'd never wished to be fucked that badly. He knew Sebastian would be able to make good on his promise of making him scream.

A strong hand locked itself around Ciel's wrist and stopped him from fisting his own cock. Instead Sebastian lifted it above Ciel's head and whispered in his ear; "Don't stop fucking yourself," then slid a finger down between Ciel's cheeks and inside him, to join the other two of the boy's.

Ciel cried out from the pleasure of being stretched so well, yet obeyed Sebastian and kept on thrusting his own fingers in and out, as Sebastian curled his own in search for his prostate.

"OH .. FUCK .. don't stop, don't stop," the boy cried as he desperately gyrated his hips and grabbed a hold of the headboard of the bed with his free hand.

"Tell me, is this the same fucking show you put on for all the men you fuck, hm?" Sebastian taunted.

"None of your - AH! fucking business!" Ciel retorted as he rudely fisted his free hand into Sebastian's hair and pulled roughly.

Sebastian grabbed both the free hand and the one Ciel used to fuck himself, pulling them from his hair and from Ciel's arse and forced them above his head.

"What happens to those who disobey?" Sebastian growled.

And the sly little fucker didn't even try to hide his smile as he replied; "they're punished."

"You're such a fucking tease. You wanted this to happen."

"You gonna punish me now?"

"Leaving you right here and now seems like the only punishment you would be able to understand."

"And yet you'd give anything to fuck that tight little arse of mine. You wanna know how many I've had inside me, Sebastian?"

"Shut the fuck up. You probably had hundreds with that fucking attitude."

"Three."

"Bet you say that to all the men who fuck you."

"Calm your jealousy, Sebastian. You haven't even had me yet," Ciel teased and wiggled his arse playfully. Sebastian's obvious possessive needs were just too precious. "Truthfully, people request me because they desire to be dominated. I only worked with the other bureau for a year, before I joined here a week ago. I don't submit on a regular basis. You can't request me, from the company, for that. Yes, I switch. But that doesn't mean I do it for every fucker that wants me to."

Sebastian stared in awe at the little powerbottom underneath him. Three. He freed one of his hands and latched unto Ciel's dark blue collar and yanked him up into his own face,

"You're lying," he spat.

"You gonna convince yourself of that lie too or are you gonna fuck me and find out for yourself? I'll make you come faster and harder than Harcourt has ever been able to. You know how many men he fucks on a weekly basis? How many at a time? God, that kid is a master at what he does."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You gonna punish me or fuck me? Or fuck me as punishment?"

"Beg for it!"

"See ... that wasn't so fucking h- AAH!"

Ciel's arse was rudely grabbed and smacked by Sebastian's hand, the other still holding him up by his collar. Intense crimson eyes clouded over with lust stared deeply into his own cerulean blue - god, just that fucking gaze was enough to make him lose all sanity.

"Beg," Sebastian growled and shoved two fingers into Ciel. So hot, so warm, so tight.

"FUCK!"

Ciel collapsed his head unto Sebastian's shoulder and shuddered, his insides clenching at being handled so rough all of a sudden. And then he was pushed unto the bed once again, one of his legs hoisted up unto Sebastian shoulder and held in place as the other hand finger fucked him so deep and fast, that his breath became labored and he couldn't hold back his cries;

"OOOOH my gooo- OH! S-seb-sebastian ... fuck, you're gonna m-make m-me ..."

"You're not allowed to come until I say you can come," his words were chilled, clipped and called for submission. He grabbed Ciel's thigh harder and shoved three fingers as deep as he could into the boy and held them there. He felt Ciel's insides clench convulsively around them and his whimpers were the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

"Beg," Sebastian demanded as he bit into a creamy white thigh and let his fingers curl inside of Ciel.

"Just fuck me already!"

"Surely you can do better than that." Another come-hither motion of his fingers, yet he still just held them there, in place deep within. And Ciel was losing his mind from the lack of friction.

"God, Sebastian - just stick that mean dick into me and fuck me hard," and Ciel scowled.

"You think that fucking hooker sentence is gonna give you what you want? I expected more from you," and he removed his fingers suddenly, flipping the boy unto his stomach and slapped his arse roughly, "on your hands and fucking knees, Phantomhive!"

And this time it was Ciel's turn to obey immediately.

"Please, Sebastian ... I need you."

"You need what of me?"

"I need you to fill me up. I need you deep inside of me."

Sebastian proceeded to slide his cock between Ciel's cheeks, letting it slip all the way from taint to tailbone, letting the boy feel all of his length externally, letting him feel just how hard he was.

"And how do you want it, Ciel?" he purred, letting the tip brush over Ciel's wanting puckered hole.

"Oooh. Ah. I want it deep. Rough. Hard. I want you to show me  _ you _ . I want you to be cruel." his last words were whispered into pillows as he grabbed unto the sheets and awaited all hell to fill him with pleasure;

"I want you to punish me, Sebastian."

Sebastian sheathed all of himself easily into Ciel as the boy wailed from pure pleasure. Fuck, he was so tight and so wet already, his insides so hot, it felt nothing like anything he had ever had before. He felt so fucking sublime and perfect. And his cries were the most wicked little aria he had ever heard. And Ciel begged and begged.

"Fuck, more, Sebastian. Fuck me!"

And so he did. His slow paced movements made himself go crazy with need. This boy was the devil incarnate with all of his tempting body, his rude mouth, his cruel persona and that perfect tight little arse ... he could bury himself there and fuck him for an eternity, it just felt that good. Sebastian was no stranger to domination, yet to loom over this very boy, the prodigy that was Ciel Phantomhive, filled him with sheer pleasure and it was wonderful. He felt Ciel's own need, his ferocity and cruelness and to be the one to put that little powerbottom in his place and have him beg for it was absolutely magnificent.

As Sebastian picked up his pace, so did Ciel in his own unabashed movements. His hips thrust back in rhythm with Sebastian's just to feel that cock penetrate him deeper. The room was filled with the slapping of skin on skin and Ciel's high pitched cries as Sebastian fucked him mercilessly, hitting that sweet spot inside him over and over, again and again.

Both were close. Ciel became even tighter as his own cock became even harder.

And in that instant Sebastian clawed unto Ciel's collar and pulled him up close, until his own chest collided with the boy's back. Ciel spread his thighs as wide as they could go, as he let his hips undulate in a depraved dance unto Sebastian's cock, filling him all up. The tight hold on his collar made him gasp for air and it made his own cock twitch in approval.

"Oh god, Sebastian .. I'm so close. I'm gonna come. Please let me, please,"

"Do you deserve to come?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, as Ciel's head rested unto his shoulder. He grabbed onto Ciel's cock and started stroking him in half the tempo he was fucking him.

"Please Sebastian. Please,"

"Have you been obedient enough, that you deserve this reward?"

He felt on the verge of his own orgasm and the way Ciel's insides clenched at him threatened to make him spill right then and there.

"No. I've been a very rude little boy. AH! I d-don’t deserve your mercy."

_ Fuck, this boy was good. _

"Shall I show you mercy and let you come anyway?"

"Oh please, y-yes. I'd do anything. Please!"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his jaw and chin and he couldn't help but let two of his fingers slide into the boy's mouth. Ciel instantly sucked them, bit them too. The other hand pumped the boy fast and now in rhythm with their thrusts, Ciel arching his back beautifully, his own little hands desperate to find purchase anywhere and everywhere.

"Then come, little one."

And Ciel came. He came hard. Screaming and clenching his insides and frantically trying to keep his hips moving as he released all he had. He lapped at Sebastian's fingers as he continued to thrust into his hand, letting each wave of euphoria crash upon him, letting him sink further and further into a blissful state of ecstasy. This was elysium.

By each convulsive clench, as Ciel came, Sebastian came undone. With his face stuffed into Ciel's neck he let his own orgasm wash over him while reveling in the scent of his youth, of sweat and sex, lavender and sweets. His moans were low and husky, yet he felt so complete as he had never done before. And he just couldn't stop moving. And Ciel wouldn't stop moving, though he was held in a vice grip by Sebastian. Both so perfectly in sync, it was as if they had been made for each other.

Slowly both their orgasms started to fade and Sebastian completely lost himself as he let his arms embrace the boy and lavished him with kisses upon his neck and his shoulders. Fuck if he cared anymore. He could always excuse his behavior with "this is a thing I'm paying for." Yet it wasn't true. He genuinely felt the need to embrace the boy and let him know just how much emotion he had managed to conjure from him; that this was the first time in what seemed like an eternity, that he had genuinely felt completely blissful.

Both fell back on the bed, their mess haphazardly cleaned up before Sebastian pulled the boy close again, into his embrace. He could feel Ciel's exhaustion - and felt his own too - sleep wouldn't be far away by now. Still he couldn't help but force himself to stay awake and admire the boy in his arms; he looked so young and petite in his arms, so fragile and vulnerable. And an immense feeling of protection washed over him, as he brushed his grey-blue colored bangs aside and kissed him on the forehead;

"Sleep. I'll call Grell and tell him that you've fallen asleep."

Ciel made a move to object, but his arm fell lazily to his side and managed nothing more than a weak clench of Sebastian's hand, before those cerulean blue eyes were hidden from the world. The moonlight washed over his sweaty skin and not before long, his breath evened out and became slower and relaxed. Sebastian placed a last kiss upon his shoulder before he slipped silently from the room and into the kitchen.

He found his phone lying on the kitchen counter alongside a pack of cigarettes.

The crisp night air once again flooded the living room, as he stood by the door and let the smoke seep out into the darkness of the balcony. The phone rang thrice before a voice bellowed out a laughter at the other end;

"My, my Sebastian. Three hours later and you're already calling me for more? God, you're insatiable. Ciel hasn't even returned yet. I expect you got quite the experience there, huh? Vicious little gem he is, so lovely." His voice trailed off in an eerie laugh.

"If you could shut up for one fucking moment, please, Grell," and Sebastian took a long drag of his cigarette before he answered Grell's bombardment of questions,

"No, Ciel is still here. No, I'm not going to answer that. He's sleeping. I'll be paying for 24 hours - YES, I CAN FUCKING AFFORD IT!" and a heavy sigh was added before he continued, "Grell. Listen ... LISTEN! DO I HAVE YOUR UNDIVIDED FUCKING ATTENTION? YES? GOOD! Now listen here, I want to make a deal ..."

A last deep drag of the cigarette and Sebastian flicked it into the nothingness of the darkness;

"I want him. I want him exclusively, you hear? Ciel Phantomhive is mine, nothing more, nothing less ...

I want to make a contract with that boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I lied at first - this will be continued soon. Feel free to subscribe for further updates.


End file.
